


Family Vacation

by ChaoticEmoPigeon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Annoying Siblings, Disneyland, Embarrassing Family, Family, Family Bonding, M/M, Road Trip, friends - Freeform, road trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEmoPigeon/pseuds/ChaoticEmoPigeon
Summary: Logan and Patton take the kids (and Virgil's friend Janus) on a family road trip to Disneyland, hoping and praying it won't end like that trip to Colorado....
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, anxceit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	1. On the road again

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a ship I have written about before and I honestly have wanted a 'logicality raising the kids' story for forever so enjoy! :)

“Honey?” Patton called out from the kitchen “Where did you put the lighter?”  
“Far away from wherever Remus is” Logan called back “so top shelf”  
“Thanks” Patton grabbed it and tossed it into one of the bags on the kitchen floor.

Today was the first road trip the family had been on since that disastrous trip to colorado right after the twins were born. Roman had been begging for years to go to Disneyland, and Patton joined in after a while, until one day, Logan took his glasses off, sighed, and said   
“I know I’m going to regret this, but we should go”  
After six months of planning and procrastination, they were finally ready to go  
Or, at least, most of them were.

Virgil did not want to go anywhere. He was staying right here, thank you very much. Despite his Dads’ constant reassurance that if it got too much he could stay at the hotel, or that it would be fun, or that they’d make sure the twins left him alone, he still did not want to go.  
Too many people, too much noise, too much family time… ugh.   
But it’s not like he had a choice, so Virgil had resigned himself to the thought that he was just going to suffer for a week.  
At least he got to bring a friend.  
Speaking of which, they were leaving in an hour, and he still wasn’t here.   
Virgil pulled out his phone and texted him a quick ‘where are you?’   
Right as he was doing that he got a video call from Patton  
“Hey pops” he answered the call “what’s up?”  
“Hi Virgil!” He waved “Your friend’s here!”  
“Great, thanks”  
Virgil looked in the mirror for a second and ruffled his purple hair, brushing it over his face just to the point where it was hard for him to see.

“Did you know that corpses can get goose bumps?”   
Virgil walked down the stairs to find his brother chatting up his friend, telling him all the disturbing facts he could think of off the top of his head  
“Remus!” Virgil pulled out a spray bottle and spritzed him a few times “no!”   
He turned to Janus “sorry about that”  
“No problem” Janus smiled “you have an interesting family”  
“Yeah whatever” Virgil rolled his eyes “you set to go?”  
“Yep” He gestured to his suitcase, “you?”  
“Uh, well,” Virgil glanced over to see Logan staring down his neck “yeah! Totally, I just need to get my bag…”  
He pulled Janus up by the elbow and dragged him up the stairs.

“Let me guess- You did literally nothing”  
“Yeah” Virgil opened up his dresser drawer and began to throw oversized hoodies in Janus’ general direction “oops”  
Janus held one out “you know we’re going to california, right?”  
“So?”  
Janus shrugged “never mind”  
“Halt, foul villain!”  
Roman had found a sword.  
It was unclear where the sword came from (the twins weren’t allowed sharp things, or heavy things, or anything flammable) but he had one, and by god he was going to use it.  
Janus dropped the hoodie and put his hands up “oh no… a prince!”  
“Unhand the damsel!”  
“What damsel?” Janus whispered to Virgil   
He shook his head confused and mouthed back “I have no clue”  
Just then there was clattering and screaming from downstairs  
“No need to panic” Logan popped his head in the room “everything is in order.”   
“Can everyone get out of my room?” Virgil pointed to the No Entry sign on the door   
“My apologies” Logan yanked the sword out of his son’s hand and left the room, a disgruntled Roman following him.  
Virgil shut the door after them   
“Why don’t you just lock it?”  
“Not allowed” He grimaced “Anyway help me fold this stuff”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“Because I’m taking you to Disney with me, so come on, fold.”  
“Fair enough” Janus took the clothes thrown at him and began to fold “but I still think you should reconsider what kinds of clothes you’re packing.”

“We’re ready” Virgil said, lugging the suitcase downstairs “when are we leaving?”  
“Supposedly in twenty minutes” Logan checked his watch “so we’re ahead of schedule. Let’s stay that way”  
“Alright” Patton walked in carrying two bags “I need help carrying the stuff into the van”  
“You guys have a van?” Janus looked surprised  
“There are five of us, Jan,” Virgil gestured around “of course we have a van”

After five trips they managed to pack everything in  
“Roman and Remus, you two are in the middle where we can keep an eye on you, Verge and Janus, take the wayback, and Pat, you and I are in the front, obviously” Logan adjusted his glasses as he examined his laminated chart “speaking of which, I’m taking the first shift driving”  
“Good” Patton hopped into the passenger's seat “I hate driving”  
“Everybody has their amusements?”  
The twins held up their portable dvd player and coloring books  
“Verge?”  
Virgil pointed at his phone and then at Janus, who pointed right back at him.  
“Great” Logan stepped into the driver’s seat and the boys climbed into the back

As soon as they did, Remus started scheming.  
Scheming was one of his favorite activities, and rightfully so, as he was pretty good at it.  
Usually, his schemes involved arson, but today’s scheme was a little different.  
Roman noticed it as soon as the evil laughing began  
“What?” He asked   
“Nothing” Remus made a face as evil as a seven year old could make their face look. “You’ll see”  
Roman went back to coloring. This was only the fifth weirdest thing Remus had done that day, and honestly, that didn’t rank high enough to warrant an investigation.

“So what’s the plan?” Janus asked after a minute,   
“It takes two days to get there… so… camping” Virgil sighed “we have two tents, a big one and a small one. If we get lucky, we’ll have a tent to ourselves. If we don’t, we have to deal with the gremlins.”  
“Oh, great.” Janus replied “hey, when we get to Disney, do you think your dads would let us go off on our own?”  
“Maybe” Virgil shrugged “But you know how my dad is, he’s got his plans and graphs and Yerkes-Dodson curves and everything. Why do you ask?”  
“No reason”


	2. Campground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping is fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make janus janus but it's so hard >:|

“Dad” Roman tapped Patton on the shoulder “when will we get there?”  
“You asked this five minutes ago” Logan sighed   
Ignoring him, Patton answered “We’ll be at the campground in about half an hour.”  
“How are you two holding up back there?” He called to the backseat  
“Fine” Virgil replied, giving his dad two thumbs up

In reality Virgil was anything but fine.  
You see, about half an hour ago Janus had fallen asleep.  
This would have been okay, except Janus had fallen asleep directly onto Virgil’s shoulder.  
So there he was, trying to sit still and keep quiet while his best friend was leaning on him, his blonde hair covering Virgil’s shoulder.  
Virgil slipped his headphones on in an attempt to distract himself, but it failed  
‘He really is gorgeous’ he thought to himself, looking down at the snoring Janus.   
Janus stirred a little and Virgil snapped out of it, eyes forward, pretending to be engrossed in his tumblr dash  
“Morning” Virgil smirked at his bleary-eyed bestie as he sat up   
“Sorry about that” Janus ran a hand through his hair “I didn’t sleep a whole lot last night”  
“No problem” Virgil said quickly “we’re almost to the campground, by the way”  
“Great” Janus yawned and leaned back onto Virgil, who immediately turned bright red “I’m going back to sleep if you don’t mind”  
Virgil said nothing, he was kind of scared of opening his mouth.  
Patton poked Logan “turn around”  
“I can’t turn around, I’m driving.”  
“Just for a second, look”  
Logan looked in the back for a second and smiled a little “well”  
“Remember when we were that age?”  
“Are you being nostalgic?”  
“Always.”

It was raining when they got to the campground  
“We’re not supposed to camp in this shitty weather, are we?” Remus seemed personally offended at the sky  
“Language” Both his dads said at the same time   
“He has a point, Lo” Patton peered at the ground, which was rapidly flooding “there’s no way we can pitch a tent like this”  
Logan cleaned his glasses, “Perhaps we should get a cabin for tonight”  
“Can you go in the office?” Patton gave his husband puppy dog eyes “please?”  
“Fine” Logan stepped out of the car, but not before kissing patton on the forehead  
“My hero”   
“Blech” Virgil said as soon as he was sure nobody could hear him  
“Your dads are adorable” Janus laughed “My parents are nothing like that”  
Virgil smiled “I just think they’re embarrassing”  
“They are that”

Virgil took in his surroundings. Janus, who had woken up about ten minutes ago, was staring out the back window, watching the rain. The twins were playing what looked like a very violent game of tic tac toe, and Patton was knitting, a craft he had recently picked up, and in all honesty wasn’t very good at. Outside the rain came down it what seemed like buckets, and all sorts of snakes and frogs and other small, reptilian, things were having some sort of party down there in the grass.

Logan came back after a moment “they have an open cabin, so we’d better head there before this rain gets any worse”  
“Agreed” The rest of the car chorused after him

The cabin was small (obviously) with two bunk beds and a pull out couch.   
“Top bunk!” Roman dashed to one of the bunks  
“No way!” Remus ran after him, not even stopping to take off his shoes  
“We’re too old for that, right?” Virgil turned to Janus, but he was gone  
“Already called it” Janus waved at him from the top   
Virgil rolled his eyes and sat down on the bottom, which he preferred anyway. Virgil had once upon a time fallen out of the top bunk and since then had been slightly afraid of heights.  
Virgil was scared of a lot of things, actually, snakes, fire, people that weren’t Janus, heights, and clowns.  
Remus and Roman always took advantage of that last one, but Janus was the one who made fun of him about snakes.  
As if he could sense Virgil’s thoughts, Janus stuck his head down from the top bunk and tossed a rubber snake at him.  
“JAN” Virgil threw the snake all the way over by the twins, who were wrestling over top bunk rights “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU”  
“Oh, nothing” Janus smirked and clambered down next to his friend.   
“Yeah whatever” Virgil grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face with it  
Janus played dead “you have killed me. I have died. How dare you”  
Virgil hit him again.

That night they ate pizza sitting on the floor of the cabin. Patton had packed clue, so the family played, but being who they were, the twins wanted to be on one team, so they all paired up.  
Roman and Remus won somehow, though if you were to ask Virgil, they probably cheated. 

“Alright” Logan checked his watch “it’s time to turn in”  
“Awww” Roman said with a pouty face “why can’t we stay up later?”  
“Because” Patton said, scooping him up and putting him on his bed “we have a busy day tomorrow”  
“Fine” Roman pulled his covers over his head “see you in the morning”  
“That was… easy” Virgil looked at his brother suspiciously   
“Maybe he’s just tired” Janus shrugged  
“I don’t think that’s it.”

Virgil woke up in the middle of the night to Janus hanging upside down, staring at him.  
“That’s not creepy” Virgil rolled over   
“Your brothers are gone”   
“That’s normal”   
“Don’t you want to know where they are?”  
“I could care less”  
“Whatever” Janus hopped down from the bed “I’m going to investigate’

Five minutes later, Virgil found himself running barefoot down a trail, watching the moonlight reflect off of the puddles on the ground. He dashed after Janus as fast as he could, but he was no match for the other boy’s speed.   
“Wait up” He panted   
Janus, ignoring him, just ran faster until he reached the end of the trail.  
Virgil caught up to him eventually, but as soon as he tried to ask what exactly they were doing, he was pulled behind a bush 

He wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking at, but it sure seemed evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what could the twins possibly be doing? Find out in 2-6 days when I have reclaimed my focus and tied it to a chair.


	3. There is a REMUS LOOSE in the CAMPGROUND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus get up to hijinks while virgil grapples with life.

Remus had found a dead squirrel on the drive to the cabin, just sitting there by the side of the road. He decided that he and roman had to give it a proper burial, and by that, I mean a viking funeral.  
This was actually a terrible plan but Remus didn’t care, and dragged his brother along with him (technically they made the plan together, but let’s be real, it was all Remus’ fault.)  
Anyway, he found the lighter, some bark, and a large puddle, all that was left was the squirrel.

So Virgil was stuck behind a bush with his best friend of practically forever watching his twin brothers find a way to transport a dead squirrel.  
‘This’ he thought to himself ‘is the stupidest thing I have ever done’  
In reality, the stupidest thing Virgil had ever done was probably jump off of his cousin’s roof into a pool, which he had only done on a dare anyway, and got in big trouble for, but he wasn’t thinking of that at the moment.  
“We are doing this why?” He tried to ask, but Janus had a hand clamped over his mouth before he could say anything  
“Shhhh” Janus hissed “just watch”

Roman poked at the squirrel with a stick, just to make sure it was dead.  
“Rock paper scissors for who has to pick it up” He said   
“Nah” Remus picked up the squirrel and dropped it into a plastic bag “i’ll do it”  
“EWWWW” Roman jabbed his brother with the stick “You have rabies”  
“I know” Remus grinned and tried to touch his brother “I’m gonna give it to you”

Back at the cabin, Patton and Logan were somehow still asleep, despite the fact sirens were blazing outside. They remained that way until a park ranger knocked on the door, accompanied by the campground manager.   
“Are you aware your children are committing arson?”

Safe to say Roman and Remus were in massive, massive trouble  
Janus and Virgil snuck through a window while Virgil’s dads were occupied, and were saved from being implied in any of that night’s shenanigans, but not from the aftermath.  
“I am emotionally tramautized” Virgil whispered to Janus while the twins were being reprimanded “I did not need to see a squirrel on fire, and yet, you made me”  
“You didn’t have to follow me” Janus replied “you just decided to”  
“You ran off in the middle of the night, what was I supposed to do?”  
“That’s a fair point”   
It was quiet for a second  
“It was fun though, wasn’t it?”  
“Yeah, it was”

Virgil eventually managed to fall asleep, despite the chaos of the cabin  
He dreamt that night of the day he met Janus, which was, ironically enough, the day the twins were officially adopted.  
They were sitting in the hallway of the courthouse, directly across from each other. Janus, whose hair was even blonder than it was now, if that was possible, was waiting for his mother, who was a lawyer.  
Janus noticed that Virgil was all by himself and so he sat next to him  
“I’m Janus” He said with a smile that lacked several teeth “and I like snakes”  
“I’m virgil” Virgil said in a small voice “and I like the color purple”  
That day kick started a friendship that had, so far, lasted at least seven years  
One that was all about to come crashing down, Virgil thought to himself as he stared directly up

He wasn’t sure how long he had been awake, it could have been anywhere between thirty seconds and an hour, but however long it was, he had spent that time staring into nothingness, contemplating the complexities of everything.  
Perhaps that was an exaggeration, but it sure felt like that was what was happening.  
He couldn’t like Janus… could he? I mean, this was his best friend, who he had shared so many birthdays with, and hell, even a few other holidays because his parents were so busy all the time.  
And yet here he was, turning bright red every time he pictured the other boy’s face.  
He jammed a pillow into his own face “why is everything so hard”

Morning arrived with more scolding from the parentals, and a hushed conversation about whether the trip was still a good idea.  
Janus and Virgil spent the morning hiding in the back of the minivan, eating dry fruit loops and watching people walk by  
“Take one look at that woman and tell me she’s not from minnesota” Janus shoveled another handful of fruit loops into his mouth “not that that’s a bad thing, but she is totally a minnesota native”  
Virgil responded with a sound that was somewhere between ‘meh’ and ‘aaaaa’  
“You okay?” Janus asked “you seem kinda out of it”  
“That may have something to do with the sleep deprivation” Virgil yawned “you did wake me up in the middle of the night to go watch my brothers set fire to a dead squirrel”  
“I am never going to live that down, am I?”  
“Nope”

Eventually Patton and Logan decided that they were going to take the children to Disney anyway, and Roman and Remus would just have to serve their sentence when they got home (but any more shenanigans would send them directly in the general direction of “permanently grounded”)

The car ride went by slowly and painfully, as Patton had put in a backstreet boys disk, and Virgil had to listen to his family sing a terrible rendition of “I want it that way” three times in a row.  
“It’s not that bad” Janus said, amused at his friend’s tortured expression  
“Liar” Virgil tightened his hoodie all the way around his face “it’s the worst”  
Roman heard this and continued to sing, but even louder this time.  
Roman and Remus were on the best behavior possible once they got to the hotel, which set off alarm bells for Virgil, but then again, everything set off alarm bells for Virgil, so it wasn’t like this was really that new.

The hotel room they got was similar to the cabin they had before, but with one of those weird beds you pull down from the wall too.  
“That is a lawsuit waiting to happen” Virgil pointed at the monstrosity of a bed “who would willingly sleep on that?”  
Janus sheepishly raised a hand and they decided he would be the victim  
“If I wake up and you’re dead, I’m gonna kill you”   
“I don’t doubt it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will next chapter be longer? Probably  
> will it make any sense? no!  
> will it even be from the same pov? I doubt it!


	4. wow, we're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, I am a s l o w b i t c h and I apologize for my slow bitchiness. On the plus side, though, I have two AU's in progress that I hope to post some time soon!

Janus woke up before everyone else.   
He sat in the dark for a few minutes, contemplating the state of the universe, and trying to keep his mind off the fact he was sleeping on an actual death trap that could potentially, at any minute, pop up and kill him.   
While distracting himself, he accidentally let his mind wander, and pretty soon ‘most embarrassing moments of your life’ was playing on a loop in his head.  
Funnily enough, most of his embarrassing moments involved Virgil.  
There was that time that they went to the mall and Janus spilled a smoothie all over Virgil’s favorite hoodie, and the time when he broke his leg trying to show off skateboarding, and of course the time just a few days ago when he fell asleep ON virgil…  
Janus shook his head. Overthinking stuff was not his thing. He had to be cool, that was his thing.  
Janus looked over at the clock, which read 6:16  
“Huh” he thought to himself “shouldn’t they wake up now?”  
“WE’RE GONNA BE LATE” Patton shouted,   
Suddenly everyone in the hotel room was out of bed, scrambling to get dressed and ready 

“Let me innnnn” Janus knocked on the bathroom door “how long could it possibly take you to do your makeup?”  
Virgil swung the door open, a brush in one hand and a scowl on his face   
“Jeez” Janus “do you need help?”  
Virgil contemplated this for a minute “yeah, okay”  
“Great” Janus snatched the makeup brush out of his friend’s hand “maybe we can make this go faster”

“I hate it”  
“You look great” Janus was still reeling from the fact that he just spent ten minutes touching Virgil’s face “I swear”  
Virgil pulled up his hoodie so Janus couldn’t see him blush, but Janus wasn’t looking anyway, given that he was a bit preoccupied with what the twins were up to.  
Virgil had learned a long time ago to just not bother with his brothers, and that if they were going to commit crimes, he was going to stay out of it. He tried to impart this wisdom onto Janus several times over the years, but for some reason Janus was still constantly intrigued about what kinds of shenanigans they were getting into. Today was no exception.

The twins were scheming again. Well, more accurately, Remus was continuing his scheme from earlier and Roman was making a list of all the princesses he wanted to meet and trying to find a way to smuggle his sword into the park. Anyway, Remus was scheming. Specifically, how to get into Cinderella castle and gain access to the real Disney vault, which, everyone knows, contains Walt Disney's frozen head.  
Remus’ plan was as follows:  
Step one: Get Virgil to accidentally break something, causing a distraction  
Step two: grab Roman and run  
Step three: ?????  
Step four: blackmail the Disney corporation for millions of dollars.

Okay, so maybe the plan needed a little work, but for now it would do fine.  
“Whatcha doin?” Janus knelt down to study Remus’ complicated diagrams  
“NOTHING” He said, gathering them all up as fast as possible “TAX EVASION”  
“Okay” Janus got up and meandered back towards virgil “that’s a little odd”  
“No” Virgil sighed “unfortunately it isn’t.”

They got to the park in record time (it only took them 2 hours to get ready!) and as soon as they stepped inside Logan pulled them all aside.  
“Here’s the itinerary” he said, passing out small pamphlets to each person “we’re a little late, but we should stick to it as much as possible, got it?”  
He was met with reluctant nodding  
“Now” He continued “Disney world is big, and we shouldn’t get separated, but on the off chance we do, we should meet back up in front of Pirates of the Carribbean in a timely fashion”  
More nodding  
“Let’s have fun!” he smiled and pointed at his own copy of the day plan out “first up, it’s a small world!”

Virgil hated this ride. It was creepy, and not in the good way. The rest of his family (and Janus- the traitor) appeared to be excited though, so he tried his best to be excited along with them.  
“You okay?” Janus asked as they climbed into a boat “you seem kinda on edge”  
“I am” Virgil admitted “this ride freaks me out”  
“Oh” Janus considered his options for a second but wimped out and decided on the safest one “well, if you get too panicky just push someone into the water. It’ll get your mind off the creepy singing children”  
“Thanks for the idea, but I’d rather just use these” Virgil held up a pair of earbuds he snuck in when his dads weren’t looking  
“Cheater” Janus elbowed him “besides, no man-made technology can drown out the children of the world, it’s simply impossible”  
“I can’t hear yooooouuuu” Virgil replied as he hit the play button on his phone  
Janus rolled his eyes. Normally this would be where he would pester Virgil to give him an earbud, but today he just didn't feel like it.

Virgil soon discovered that Janus was right, nothing can stop the creepy singing children. Halfway through the ride he took his earbuds out. The only thing worse than listening to that annoying, repetitive song (in his opinion) was listening to it and his music at the same time.

Janus was actually enjoying himself. The uncanny valley-ness of it all reminded him of his uncle. Plus, the song was pretty catchy.   
"How soon can we get out of here?" Virgil slumped against the guard rail of the boat.   
"Lighten up a little kiddo" his dad said from the row in front of him "the ride isn't that long"  
"It feels like an eternity" Virgil grumbled  
Logan and Patton pretended to ignore him.

“Okay” Remus whispered “commence plan in T-minus 16 minutes”  
Roman had no idea what he was talking about, given that he wasn’t really paying attention when Remus explained the plan to begin with, but he nodded conspiratorially anyway.  
They had no idea what was about to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus *shakes head*


	5. Twin-nadoes doing crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Roman are loose, and not even our good friend, head of disney security, Remy, can stop them. (or can he?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got a little side-tracky.... oh well!

Remy took a long sip of coffee and stuck his feet up on the desk. It had been a good day. He had scared at least three newbies, discovered the serial shoplifter, and possibly stopped a bomb threat. Either that, or he would be expecting a lawsuit within the week. No matter what happened, it would be an interesting experience for the youngest head of security in disney history (what he demanded to be referred to). As long as he didn’t get fired, that is.   
“Sir?” One of the newbies from earlier stood at the door, a slightly panicked expression on her face “we have a slight issue”  
“Issue?” Remy looked at her over his glasses in the most threatening manner he could muster “hon, there better not be an issue”  
“It’s just….” She looked down at her feet “therearekidslooseinthetunnels”  
“What was that?” Remy asked “speak up, please”  
“There are children in the tunnels” she spoke a little louder “they slipped past our guards. We don’t…”  
Remy pulled his feet of his desk and sat up straight “you don’t...?”  
“We don’t know where they are” she admitted “we lost track of them, and they stole some random vendor’s security badge.”   
Remy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose  
“Find me this vendor” He said after a second “then we’ll figure out how to deal with the kids”

Remus rounded the corner at a frantic pace, clutching a stolen security badge tight to his chest in one hand, and his brother’s wrist in the other. They had run into a few…. Roadblocks…. On the way to find their goal, but nothing that could stop them permanently.  
“Dukey?” Roman hissed at his brother, using his nickname “where exactly are we going?”  
“Did you… Did you seriously not pay attention....” Remus took a big sigh and pulled the two of them into an empty broom closet “we’re going to find walt disney’s frozen head.”  
“Oh.” Roman blinked “why?”  
“I-” Remus froze “just because we can. Shut up”  
“You shut up” Roman said, pushing him a little bit  
“No, seriously” Remus whispered “shhhh”  
Roman grabbed at the pull-string light and clicked it off just as someone passed by.

“All clear” Remus popped his head out of the door and looked around “let’s go”  
Roman took off full speed ahead in the wrong direction.  
“Ugh” Remus groaned, racing after his brother “airhead”

“You’re fine” Janus assured “it’s 80 degrees, you don’t even need it.”  
“I am not fine” Virgil protested “I am exposed, Jan. exposed to humanity.”  
Janus pulled the slightly damp hoodie out of his backpack “would you rather wear it as it is?”  
“No” Virgil said quickly “I’ve been wet enough for one day”  
“That’s what I thought you’d say” Janus said, stuffing it back into his bag “If it’s really that bad, you can take my backup sweatshirt”  
“Your what?”  
“My backup sweatshirt” Janus rolled his eyes “just in case your brothers push me into a fountain or something. Oh wait. That wasn’t me”  
“It’s not funny” Virgil turned bright red “they are evil little murder gremlins and I am going to murder them to death if they dare show their faces around me again”  
“You gotta admit, it was a great distraction.” Janus pretended as if he didn’t hear the death threats  
“Distraction? What distraction?”   
“Do you see them anywhere around here?”  
Virgil glanced around main street “no….”  
“Exactly” Janus shot him some finger guns “where-ever they might be, they made sure we didn’t notice”  
“Those bastards!” Virgil stood up “we gotta find them”  
“I’m down” Janus handed him the backup sweatshirt “where should we start?”

“This is the guy?” Remy peered at the young cast member from a safe distance “I thought he’d be more…. I don’t know, more.”  
“He’s the guy, yeah.” the new guard nodded “he says they came in like a pair of ‘twin-nadoes’, stole his badge, and left. Apparently one of them threatened him with a sword.”  
She said something else, but Remy wasn’t paying attention. He was a little preoccupied with how cute the cast member was.  
“Sir?” The girl said, breaking him out of his thoughts “did you get all that?”  
“Yeah, yeah” He said, waving one hand “I got it, we’re good. Excuse me? My good friend…”  
“Carol”  
“Carol, and I would like to talk to you about what happened earlier. I’m remy, by the way” Remy tried his best to be smooth  
“Hi!” The guy responded “I’m Emile, you should take a seat right here”   
He gestured towards a pair of chairs “then we can talk”

Janus took a sip of a brightly colored slushy “not that I’m questioning your methods, Vee, but why exactly are we starting here?”  
“Because” Virgil settled into his chair “I can’t think unless properly caffeinated”  
“This is a slushy”  
“Good enough” He shrugged “a slushy is a slushy.”  
“You make zero sense” Janus smirked  
“That must be why you like me” Virgil said automatically  
There was a pause for a second  
“ANYway” Janus stated a little too loudly “we should start in fantasy land. You know how they are with the whole royalty thing.”  
“Right on” Virgil nodded “maybe they went to go see the princesses without us”  
“Somehow I don’t think that’s right”   
“Eh”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yep” Virgil smiled “Just gotta… I’ll be right back.”  
He got up and maneuvered towards the bathrooms.

“Did I seriously just say that? What the fuck, me? Why can’t I just act normal??” Virgil looked at his reflection and remembered he was wearing Janus’ hoodie.   
It was mostly black, with spots of what looked like yellow spray paint on certain parts. It didn’t match his aesthetic at all, but still Virgil felt the most comfortable he had been all week.   
“Maybe it’s not the actual hoodie” a tiny voice in the back of his head remarked “maybe it’s just the fact it belongs to him”  
“Shut up” he said, closing his eyes “I don’t need you in here ruining stuff”  
“What exactly am I ruining?” the voice replied “I’m just saying what you already know”  
Virgil washed his hands and left the bathroom, rejoining Janus at their table.  
“We should go find the twins now” He said, sitting down  
“What about the slushy?”  
“We can drink and walk, dumbass” He laughed, pulling Janus up by the arm “c’mon, we have gremlins to save”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you say it, I am well aware there's no logan and patton in this chapter. You'll find out where they are soon enough :)
> 
> (also, I'm sorry about the weird ending scene, It's 1:30am and I wanted to pump out a chapter cause it had been a while. Thanks for sticking around and reading!)


End file.
